


A Continuation Involving Powdered Donuts and Fits of Erotic Panic [+Podfic]

by xinasvoice



Series: Silencing Sirius [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, One Shot, POV Remus Lupin, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Praise Kink, The Marauders - Freeform, excessive lubricant, no significant suffering, sex manuals, they are underage because they are sixth years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinasvoice/pseuds/xinasvoice
Summary: In which Remus and Sirius get their blood sugar levels back up, go up to Gryffindor Tower, anddon’ttry fucking.*Treat yourself well and read The Ridiculous but Overall Enjoyable Consequences of Silencing Sirius Black first, as this story directly follows that one.





	A Continuation Involving Powdered Donuts and Fits of Erotic Panic [+Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/gifts).

> Podfic duration: 1hr 13min 41sec  
[.m4a audio file](https://soundcloud.com/user-824292289/powdered-donuts) ~ [.m4b audiobook file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uU6ubb5YZhBFWWYh6bzP0p1GzufI8_km/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> Ending music is [Bruises](https://music.apple.com/us/album/bruises/311639120?i=311639128) by Chairlift
> 
> Thank you to Beta Reader [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/works), who has listened to the prequel to this work a truly shocking number of times. Gifted to her because I couldn't not do that after all her squealing. <3 
> 
> [Follow me on tumblr ](xinasvoice.tumblr.com)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158228914@N03/48484844216/in/dateposted-public/)

A dozen or so turkey sandwiches coaxed from the house elves in the school kitchens later, the Marauders began the journey up to Gryffindor Tower. Cheeky, one of the house elves most susceptible to James’ blandishments, had given them each a cloth napkin full of powdered donuts to enjoy at their leisure, and they were enjoying them very much…some of them more than others. Remus, for example, was rather distracted from his enjoyment by Sirius’ enjoyment, which involved a lot of finger licking. It was _very _distracting. Now that Remus had experienced the effects of Sirius’ tongue up close and extremely personal, even the most innocent of pastry-eating was apparently enough to put him in a state of agonizing lust. 

As if this wasn’t bad enough, somewhere around the second-floor Charms classroom, Sirius glanced up and seemed to notice Remus’ attention. His eyes went wide, and he froze for a split second, like a dog caught chewing his owner’s shoe. Then the previously innocent and practical finger-licking instantly turned into the most pornographic imitation blowjob imaginable. _Just imagine_, Sirius’ lowered eyelids seemed to say, _this could be you_, and, oh god, Remus was imagining it. He really was. In fact, he was so fixated on the unbelievable sight of Sirius’ showing off for him, on the shiny redness of his lips and that fucking _tongue_—that he ran right into a wall.

“Moony! Are you all right—mmmm!” Sirius swooped in to rescue him from the cruel bricks and planted a kiss on his forehead, only to become attached to Remus’ lips, as if a magnet had drawn him there.

“Mmmm,” Remus agreed, gripping Sirius’ shoulders awkwardly with one empty hand and one that held his napkin of powdered donuts. Sirius seemed to have no such internal conflict and dropped his bundle of donuts unceremoniously on the floor in favor of pulling Remus close with an insistent grip on his hips. Remus, who had been hard since the first time Sirius had licked his fingers, whimpered and thrust instinctively against Sirius’ hips.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Sirius gasped into his mouth. He twitched his hips back, reflecting the pattern. “Yeah, like that, _fuck_, Moony…”

Remus pulled back just long enough to confirm that James and Peter had actually continued walking without them this time. Thankfully, it appeared that they had, and there was no one else around either. A second later, Sirius pushed him backwards until the stone wall was supporting him from behind, and Remus’ world narrowed entirely to the unfathomable delight of kissing and grinding up against Sirius—_Sirius_, who he never would have believed was even interested in boys at all before a couple hours ago, let alone in _him_, Remus, the widely acknowledged knobbliest boy in their entire school year. But apparently, miracles did happen, even to very knobbly and awkward people, because there was simply no other explanation.

Sirius nudged Remus’ head upwards with an insistent poke of his nose and started licking and sucking on Remus’ neck, which felt exactly as good as he had heard it was supposed to. He bit his lip hard to hold in a moan as Sirius rolled his hips again, and Remus realized with a mixture of excitement and intense horror that he might very well come, _right now_, just like this, pinned to the wall by his crush of several years…in _public._

Fortunately—or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it—he was saved from this fate by the unlikely arrival of a powdered donut sailing through the air to smack right into his face.

“AHAHAHA, _GOT YOU! _RIGHT IN THE SNOGGER!” It was Peeves, sailing around their heads with evil, cackling delight. He was holding the rest of Sirius’ donuts in one hand and winding up for another throw.

“Peeves, you bastard!” Sirius shouted. “_Flipendo!_”

Remus wiped off the haze of sugar coating his eyelashes just in time to see Peeves neatly dodging Sirius’ curse, and then the entire bundle of donuts was hurtling through the air. It hit Sirius on the side of the head hard enough to make him stumble backwards, and the bundle exploded in a cloud of white sugar.

Remus fumbled for his wand, but before he could get it out of his pocket, a bolt of white light hit Peeves square in the chest, making him bounce vigorously around the hallway. Remus turned to see James and Peter standing at the end of the hall, wands upraised.

_“Peeves,_” James said, in the dramatic voice a superhero in a muggle film might use when confronted with his nemesis. “We meet again.”

“Potter! Pettigrew!” Peeves stopped ricocheting around the room and turned to face them. “Itching for a little rumble-tumble?”

“You’re no match for us.” James narrowed his eyes in clear challenge.

Sirius had recovered by now, and he scrambled over to join James in the stand-off, dragging Remus along with one hand. Meanwhile, Peter leaned over to James and whispered something that made James grin and cackle a bit. “Good plan, Peter.”

“Oooooh, are there _plans_ now?” Peeves made a farting sound with his mouth.

“You wish you could make plans like ours,” James boasted, puffing himself up and grabbing all of Peeves’ attention.

Out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw Peter discreetly wave his wand and mutter something at the tapestry hanging on the wall behind Peeves. It detached itself from the hooks it was suspended on and began to creep up on the hovering poltergeist.

Catching onto the plan, Sirius snorted and shouted, “Yeah, poltergeists got nothing on us! Your flying donuts are pathetic compared to us filling the suits of armor with Humming Hornets last week!”

“Or charming the fruit at the Christmas feast to change colors with each bite,” Remus said, watching the tapestry sneak closer and closer.

“Or using tapestries to capture our enemies,” Peter concluded, and with one last dramatic wave of his wand, the tapestry descended to wrap itself securely around Peeves’ head.

Peeves shrieked in outrage and spun in rapid circles, trying to pull the tapestry off, but it was wrapped around him as snugly as a boa constrictor. All four boys seized up with triumphant laughter, and Sirius grabbed Remus on one side and James on the other and shouted, “Run!”

He dashed off towards the tower, dragging James and Remus along with him. Peter grabbed Remus’ free hand, letting himself be caught up in the almighty momentum of Sirius on a sugar-high.

“Why are we running?” Remus gasped out as they neared the floor with the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. Peeves was annoying, but not at all persistent. Even if he did manage to escape the tapestry anytime soon, Remus doubted he would chase them.

“All good pranks end in running!” Sirius said, his tone implying that this should be obvious.

“_Accio donuts!_” James called. Remus looked back in time to see Sirius’ bundle of donuts as it caught up with them and delivered itself into James’ hand.

“Hey! Those are mine, give ‘em here! ” Sirius stopped running abruptly and a brief tussle ensued, the main result of which was a lot more powdered sugar becoming suspended in the air. The matter was settled when James shoved two donuts into his mouth at once and relinquished the rest to Sirius. The four of them resumed walking, more slowly now that Sirius was once again occupied by food.

“Wan’ one?” Apparently, his struggle with James had been more about the principle of the thing than a true need to be the sole consumer of donuts, because he turned to offer one to Remus. Remus shook his head, indicating the mostly-full napkin of his own that he had somehow managed to hang onto. Sirius turned to Peter. “Wormy? A reward for a brilliant idea well-executed?”

“Um…” Peter eyed the donut warily. “Didn’t Peeves have those?”

“Yah, so?”

“He could have done something to them! I’m pretty sure that one has a hair on it at least.” Peter squinted at the slightly squashed offering and shook his head.

“Hmm.” Sirius turned the donut around in his hand suspiciously. “I didn’t think of that. Well, let me know if I start growing boils or something.”

He took a bite large enough to encompass most of the donut and bounded over to James, who had just finished processing his own overlarge mouthful. “Hey, Prongs, guess what! I made Moony walk into a wall!”

“That’s not very nice,” James said. He and Sirius fell into step, and Peter and Remus followed. “Moony’s one of ours, remember?”

“Nah, he liked it! I entranced him with my sexual magnetism. Like this!”

Remus carefully avoided looking this time as Sirius gave a rather slurpy demonstration.

“Is that what sexual magnetism looks like?” James sounded perplexed, horrified, and intrigued all at the same time. “Do you think it would work on Lily?”

“Maybe? But I think you’d have to—” Sirius took his fingers out of his mouth and held up his whole hand, examining it from various angles, obviously doing his best to figure out how to demonstrate oral sex on one’s hand in a way that would impress someone of the vulvular persuasion.

“Absolutely not, James.” Remus yanked Sirius’ hand down by his side before it could do any more damage. “No. No, you may not do that _at all_.”

“I thought Sirius wasn't allowed to talk about sex,” Peter said.

Remus felt Sirius’ hand—which he had somehow, not unpleasantly, ended up holding—jump in his own. Sirius’ face instantly transformed into a perfect picture of fearful, puppy-like apology.

Remus considered. He was well aware that consistent follow-through was important in maintaining the effectiveness of disciplinary authority (especially with Sirius, as when it came to loose cannons, Sirius was the madly cackling pirate king shouting “Fire!”), but he was also suddenly aware that this particular punishment would affect himself just as much as Sirius. His gaze wandered down to Sirius’ mouth, which was pushed out in a soft, full way to enhance the pleading expression. There was a dusting of powdered sugar there. Remus unconsciously licked his own lips.

“Well, I guess there isn’t anyone around to listen, so Sirius can be…forgiven,” he said with a certain hazy distraction in his voice.

“Yes!” Sirius grinned and tugged hard on Remus’ hand, spinning them both around briefly and then pulling him down the hallway to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

“Good evening, my lady. Summer persimmon.” James said the password in his most sultry voice. The Fat Lady giggled and swung open to reveal the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. She had been a bit smitten with James ever since he had heroically thrown himself in front of her to take a hit of flying bubotuber pus that was headed for her frame. Of course, she might not have thought it was quite so valiant if she had known that it was the Marauders who had charmed the pigeons to fly around chucking miniature bucketfuls of the stuff.

Sirius sidled around James and Peter to be the first one through the portrait hole, in the manner of a dog that insisted on always being the first one to go through a door, with Remus being dragged along behind him. Remus rolled his eyes but went along with it, a certain suspicion forming as Sirius fast-walked them through the common room and up the stairs. His suspicion was confirmed when Sirius tugged him into the dorm and then whirled around with his hand up to stop James and Peter from following.

“Nope!” he said with extreme cheerfulness. “You two get to sleep downstairs tonight!”

“What! No way!” James protested, trying to shove past.

“Yes way! _Accio pillows. Accio blankets._” Sirius paused, apparently, to think, while James and Peter’s bedding came sailing across the room. He stepped to the side just in time for it all to smack into the other two.

“You can’t just kick us out!” James said.

“_Accio pajamas,” _Sirius continued.

Peter mumbled something unintelligible from somewhere beneath the pile of blankets, which Remus was happy to see included the stuffed kneazle Peter had slept with every night since a week into their first year, when they had all given up on acting tough and cried from homesickness (James had forbidden Sirius from teasing Peter about the kneazle, on threat of jellied slugs in his socks. Sirius had obliged after the third pair of ruined socks. James was very good at follow-through). Sirius might be impatient, selfish, and horny, but he wasn’t a monster.

James seemed to feel differently. “This is treason and treachery!”

“What was that, Peter?” Sirius said, ignoring James in favor of feigning politeness towards Peter. He pulled the top layer of blankets off Peter’s head and dumped them on top of James, who spluttered and stumbled under the weight. “Did you say something, my clever rodentine brother from a different mammal mother?”

Peter’s face, now revealed, turned red. “I thought you were going to tell us about…_you know what_.”

“Ah. Stories later, sex now, Wormtail!” Sirius said with sunny good cheer. “Off you go!”

Peter turned to leave, looking truthfully a bit relieved. James, however, was still shaking his head. “I want to sleep in my _bed_, Sirius! Not on the couch in the common room!”

“_Accio James’ wank supplies,_” Sirius said, obviously feeling the need to up the ante. “There. Now you have everything you need.”

“Hey!” James grabbed the lotion bottle and copies of _Quidditch Illustrated_ out of the air. “That’s private!”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Come _on_, James, scamper away like a good little deer.”

“Make me,” James said, eyes narrowed in challenge. He planted his feet and raised his head, but the intimidation routine was rather spoiled by the abundance of blankets and nerd porn in his arms.

Sirius sighed like this whole thing was entirely beneath him. “James, do you really want to be in the room while Remus is…deflowering me? I can tell you right now, neither of us is really in the mood to be quiet.”

That shut James up right away. He glanced at Remus, who was suddenly very interested in looking in all the other directions offered to him, and then finally deflated, turning around and stomping down the stairs, calling back, “I hope you know I’m going to spend this time coming up with a prank at your expense! Peter will help me! He understa—”

Sirius slammed the door shut with a gleeful smile, cast a few locking spells that he hopefully knew how to undo, and turned to face Remus. The look in his eyes was not _quite_ predatory, but it definitely had certain expectations. High expectations. Remus swallowed.

“Mooooon-y,” Sirius said in a sing-song voice as he advanced. “You’re cute when you’re nervous, you know that?”

Remus puffed up a little under this patronizing comment. “I am _not_ nervous!”

Well, he was. Of course he was. But he had spent all afternoon convincing himself he was not too much of a coward to overcome this minor character flaw, so he squared his shoulders, grabbed a fistful of shirt from the general area of Sirius’ stomach and pulled him in to kiss him.

Things got wild pretty much immediately. Remus would have liked to blame it on Sirius, the undisputed champion of wildness, but that would not accurately account for how it was _him_ pushing Sirius down onto the bed, _him_ nudging Sirius’ legs apart with his knees, _him_ wiggling his hands between them to undo the buttons on Sirius’ shirt, revealing a delicious little slice of skin.

Skin, oh god, he was going to get to touch Sirius’ _skin._ Not that he hadn’t technically done that in the Room of Utter Silence, but they had been almost entirely clothed aside from a little trouser-unbuttoning. That was a whole different experience from what was happening in front of him right now, which was that Sirius was shoving off his own robes and pulling his mostly-still-buttoned shirt over his head, increasing the skin-to-clothing ratio by nearly fifty percent in one unrealistically smooth move. It was enough to make Remus dizzy, but Sirius wasn’t done. He swung one leg around Remus so he could pull off his trousers as well, and his boxers went with them, and the skin to clothing ratio was _off the charts._

Remus reminded himself to take deep breaths. This was no time to hyperventilate. This was a time to _do _something_._

“Yours too!” Sirius tugged on Remus’ robes, which were still fully buttoned, tie and all (he had no idea where Sirius’ tie was. He hadn’t seen it in weeks), relieving Remus of the responsibility of having to decide what that something would be, at least for the moment.

Remus did not have nearly as much practice at hyper-efficient nakedness as Sirius, who had once stripped off all his clothing in the amount of time it had taken McGonagall to recover from a transparent ruse of pointing and exclaiming, “What’s that behind you, Professor?” Remus could never hope for that much speed, so he tried to settle for being at least marginally graceful, but then he looked down and saw the flush-inducing motivation of Sirius watching him and stroking his own cock. He decided speed was more important than grace after all and proceeded to fail abominably at both.

“_Buttons_, Moony, you have to undo the buttons!” Sirius laughed when Remus got tangled up in his shirt and knelt up to help him. They managed it and his trousers together. A sudden rush of self-consciousness made Remus decide to keep his boxers on for now, so his own skin exposure ended up being the inverse of what had happened in the Room of Utter Silence.

Sirius looked his skinny, scarred body over in a way that made Remus want to exile himself to outer space. Sirius’ eyes traveled down to his tented boxers, and Remus saw his hands twitch in a how-quickly-could-I-pull-those-off kind of way. He forestalled this by pushing Sirius back onto the bed and was instantly overwhelmed by the feeling of Sirius writhing and rubbing his naked self absolutely everywhere. Remus ended up pinning him down out of self-defense. It was either that or suffer the indignity of coming sometime in the next ten seconds before they had even had a chance to get started.

“Fuck, Remus,” Sirius whined, somewhat muffled by Remus’ lips. “You’re cute when you’re nervous, but this…is _hot_.”

Remus startled a little and gulped. He hadn’t realized how different it would be this time around, now that they could both talk and make noise. He could already tell that Sirius was going to be making a _lot _of noise.

As if to prove this point, Sirius went on, “Merlin, I can’t _wait _for you to fuck me.”

He spread his legs under Remus’ body in a manner that no one could ever call decent. It was probably the most indecent spreading-of-legs-maneuver ever to be performed by a human being on this earth. Remus fell into the space between, and suddenly they were pressed up against each other, very thoroughly.

Remus gasped and—in a supreme moment of self-restraint that deserved its own award—pushed himself up to look down at Sirius’ face, trying desperately to catch his breath. Sirius was flushed, and his lips were very red, and Remus wanted to do _everything_ to him, all at once, immediately. And once he had done that, he would keep on doing it.

Which meant he needed to figure out what the hell he was doing. Right now.

Only it was impossible to think with the way Sirius was grinding up against him. There was just no way. So he found Sirius’ wrists and held him down long enough to wiggle around so he could sit sideways on Sirius’ thighs, which took his cock far enough out of the Supreme Arousal Zone for him to remember both that he had a question and how to form words to ask it. “You said—you have a book?”

“What?” Sirius looked confused for a moment, then understanding dawned. “Oh, yeah! You want to see?”

Remus nodded and released him so he could go get it. The book was only inside his dresser drawer, but Sirius had replaced the cover with that of a first-year Potions textbook.

“Prongs is a pervert,” he explained. “He kept looking, even though I _told_ him it was supposed to be a secret until I succeeded with my Surprise Seduction Plan. And now I have, so!”

He smiled in that sweet and deeply genuine way that made Remus go all fuzzy inside and opened up the book. “It's totally brilliant, look!”

Remus had expected something like the book that lived on the bottom shelf next to the television in his family living room, a painfully awkward treatise on puberty and sexual relations with absolutely nothing about gay sex and vague drawings of people that looked like his parents. Only, of course, Sirius’ would be a wizarding version, since it apparently had spells.

This book couldn't have been more different from that age-worn book that had haunted Remus’ childhood. For one thing, the people in the drawings inside looked nothing like his parents. They were modern, very detailed, and not even remotely heterosexual. They were also moving.

“Oh…my,” he said weakly, staring at the apparently random page Sirius had opened the book to. The picture on this page showed two men lying side by side and kissing with steamy enthusiasm. They were completely nude, and their cocks—drawn with loving attention to detail—were held snugly in one man’s large hands. As Remus watched, the man pulled slowly, and his partner’s head tilted back in ecstasy, throat bared in a beautiful curve of muscle and sinew. After a few seconds, the drawing refreshed and repeated itself, with the movements matched in such a way that the transition between the beginning and the end of the cycle was hardly noticeable.

He watched, riveted, as the men cycled through the short scene again and again, but then his eye was caught by a movement in the real world. It was Sirius’ hand, clenched tightly around his own cock and pulling at the same pace as the man in the picture.

“Sirius, don’t.” Remus caught his arm and stopped him. If Sirius wanked himself off and came now, before they had a chance to do anything, Remus might very well cry.

Sirius bit his lip. “Sorry…bit of a habit. But, look, it explains everything, see?”

He gestured vaguely to the text, which was almost impossible to pay attention to considering the artwork on the opposite page. Remus squinted his eyes to blot out the distraction and was able to decipher something about how the couple in the drawing were enjoying the benefits of added lubrication. His eyes drifted back over to the picture. There did indeed seem to be a lot of enjoyment going on.

Remus rubbed his hands over his face, trying to force composure back into his brain. “Give it here?”

Sirius handed the book over and leaned back on his hands while Remus turned to the table of contents. His stomach dropped. This was definitely not just any old sex manual. It was extremely comprehensive, meaning that it covered about a dozen activities that Remus not only didn’t know how to do, he didn’t even recognize the _names_.

“You’ve read all of this?” he asked.

“Of course.” Sirius’ hands were starting to wander. The one Remus had thought was innocently resting on the bed behind him was now skating over his lower back, fingertips flirting with the elastic of Remus’ boxers. Remus’ skin raised up into goosebumps, and his leg started to jitter up and down, making the book shake in his hands. He took a shivery breath and flipped through it, trying to make note of the pages that had become dog-eared from frequent…reference. Most of them were in the more esoteric chapters. He flipped back to the chapter on anal penetration and felt a rush of despair. It was nearly twenty pages long.

He was screwed.

Sirius obviously wanted him to take the lead, but Remus had no idea what he was doing. He couldn’t possibly read this book right now, not with Sirius’ fingers already dipping down well south of the equator, and there was just no way he was going to go sticking his dick into vital parts of Sirius’ anatomy without knowing exactly what he was doing. He couldn’t do it, he just _couldn’t_.

Remus bit his lip and looked over at Sirius out of the corner of his eye. Saying no to Sirius could be a bit of a risky prospect, often leading to more persistent persuasion, and Remus wasn’t exactly feeling impervious to Sirius’ guerrilla tactics. He couldn’t imagine how he was going to draw a line in the sand once Sirius’ naked body was wrapped around him again, what with all the kissing and probably begging and…Remus’ eyes drifted downwards, noticing with a near-silent whimper that Sirius’ cock was actually dripping, creating a tiny river along the crease of his thigh and down out of sight.

This would have to be done delicately—or, perhaps, in this case, firmly. Very firmly.

Decision made, Remus snapped the book closed and turned abruptly to tackle Sirius back onto the bed, pinning him down completely all in one lunge. He resolutely ignored the hyperactive swooping in his stomach and waited until Sirius stopped squirming. When Remus was sure he had his full attention, he said, “I’m going to give you two choices.”

“Yeah?” Sirius was breathless and flushed, his eyes a deep pool of black. Remus could feel the rapid thrum of Sirius’ pulse in his wrists, and he felt a surge of confidence. This was definitely the right approach.

“Your first choice is to wait, patiently, without molesting me, while I read _at least_ two chapters of this book, maybe more. Then I’ll—only after that will I…I’ll fuck you.” He couldn’t help stumbling over the words a little, and he felt a slight wilting in his confidence. “Or…or we can do something else and not…do that today.”

Sirius watched him without moving, as if he was waiting for Remus to keep going and provide another, more desirable option. When Remus just raised his eyebrows, Sirius whimpered. Remus tightened his grip on Sirius’ wrists, forestalling any complaints. Sirius groaned and licked his lips, looking away and obviously thinking hard.

“You could—can you use your fingers then?” Sirius asked, biting his lip. “Just…just your hand?”

Remus’ eyes went wide and his hands loosened their grip a bit. He hadn’t thought of that possibility. He hesitated, not sure how to evaluate the risks and benefits when he had almost no information about either.

Sirius leapt into the gap, stretching up between them to pluck at Remus’ mouth in a soft, yearning kiss, talking all the while, “Please, Remus, please. I want it so much, you have no idea…been thinking about it for _months_.”

Remus’ breath quickened, and he melted under this shameless begging faster than a snowball subjected to a warming charm.

“All right, all right,” he said.

Sirius grinned with delight and wiggled his hands free so he could wrap his arms around Remus’ neck, pulling down hard so the few inches of space Remus had fought for earlier disappeared entirely as they kissed. After just a second or two of this full-on contact—skin-to-skin except where Remus’ boxers still intruded—Remus was officially ready to declare the whole front of his body an erogenous zone. Sirius’ chest shifting against his as he writhed—even as they _breathed_—felt simply amazing. He didn’t have much time to enjoy it though, because soon Sirius broke off the kiss and put his palm in the center of Remus’ chest, pushing up a bit so they could see each other. Then his hand began to slide to the side of Remus’ chest, one finger accidentally glancing over Remus’ nipple.

“Oh, _oh_._” _Remus squirmed and gasped at the sudden rush of sensation. Sirius bit his lip, eyes flicking back and forth between Remus’ face and chest, as if he couldn’t decide what he wanted to watch more. He paused a moment longer to rub his palm back and forth, making Remus shake all over, and then stroked down Remus’ arm to pick up his hand, forcing Remus to shift his weight so he was sitting up between Sirius’ legs.

“Here.” Sirius held his hand and said the lubrication charm he had used in the hall earlier. Their hands were suddenly covered with what seemed like an absurd amount of lubricant. Then Sirius let go and transferred his slick grip directly to Remus’ cock, slipping past the elastic of his boxers as if they weren’t a barrier at all.

“_Oh_, oh god, oh fuck.” It was so unexpected and so much all at once that Remus thought he might pass out.

“Fuck is right.” Sirius grinned lewdly up at him. “You sound so brilliant, Moony.”

Remus made a strangled noise in his throat in response that he was sure didn’t sound at all brilliant. Sirius started to move his hand, and for the first few pulls, Remus was completely insensible. Then his cock seemed to remember that, while this was _amazing_, it wasn’t the first time it had ever been touched, and, in fact, it experienced somewhat similar wanking stimulation on a semi-regular basis. He managed to assimilate the sensation enough to say, “I’m still not—I’m still not fucking you tonight.”

He suspected Sirius had an ulterior motive for getting his prick all slippery, and he should do something about that…lines in the sand and all.

“If you say so,” Sirius said cheerfully. He didn’t sound convinced, and the two brain cells Remus possessed that weren’t currently overwhelmed with lust found this irritating. Somehow, those two cells managed to take over and suggest that it was about time for Sirius to lose his composure and make embarrassing noises too. Remus rebalanced himself and slid his hand—which had landed on Sirius’ thigh in the throes of his erotic panic—down between Sirius’ spread legs, massaging as well as he could with a hand full of goo.

Sirius made a small “mmph!” sound that Remus found quite satisfying, but it was impossible to concentrate on doing anything significant when Sirius’ hand was still sliding over his cock in a relentless, overwhelming rhythm.

“Stop, you have to stop,” Remus panted finally. He reached down with his other hand to grab Sirius’ wrist. “I can’t do both. I can’t even think when you do that.”

“I know!” Sirius beamed up at him. “It’s awesome. I can stop you from _thinking_, Moony!”

It was, a bit, but Remus wasn’t about to do this without the ability to think, so he just pushed Sirius’ slippery hand into the blanket above his head, giving it an extra little nudge in the hopes that it would stay there. To his surprise and delight, it did.

“There. Good,” he said in satisfaction as he sat back up.

This word had much more of an effect than he intended. Sirius shivered all over and his other hand flew up to join the one Remus had placed with such enthusiasm that he almost hit Remus in the face. Remus blinked down, a bit confused by this, until Sirius squirmed and asked with uncharacteristic tentativeness, “Good?”

Sirius was laid out now, his position symmetrical except for where one hand was wrapped tightly around the other. With his arms up like that, his chest and sides looked even longer than they were, with his skin stretched tight and absolutely nothing covered or left to the imagination. It was the kind of vulnerable position that any teenage boy in his right mind would avoid, lest it prompt his mates to give him a good poke in the side. Playful poking couldn’t have been further from Remus’ mind.

Sirius’ gaze was expectant and nervous in a way that was so rarely seen that Remus made a point of storing the memory of it away for later wondering. He was a quivering blank canvas of skin, obviously ready for whatever Remus would do next. The only mark on him was the one Remus himself had put there earlier, half-hidden by the upward bend of his collarbone.

Remus reached up to touch the still-rosy spot. Sirius’ skin was warm. Remus shivered. He ran his hand slowly down the center of Sirius’ chest and stomach. Even this simple touch was overwhelming if he really paid attention to it. He could feel the silky texture of Sirius’ skin, the sometimes-coarse, sometimes-soft tickle of his hair, the bumps of bone and muscle, even the indents that had been pressed into his stomach from perpetual slouching. It was just like when he had touched Sirius’ hand in the Room of Utter Silence, as if his entire nervous system was capable of recalibrating itself to be entirely attuned to Sirius, excluding all other stimulation. Human sexuality really was a marvel.

His attention was drawn back up by the slight motion of Sirius’ hands wringing against each other, and he remembered Sirius’ question. It was the kind of question that should have an answer.

“Yeah. Good.” Remus’ voice was apparently still caught up in the wonder of Sirius’ body, because it came out hardly above a whisper. It wasn’t a particularly eloquent response, but Sirius’ eyes fluttered closed, and Remus felt the full-body sensation it caused ripple under his fingers.

He made a mental note to add another chapter from that book to his urgent reading list, because there were things going on here that he didn’t entirely understand, and he wanted to know it all. He wanted to open Sirius up like a wristwatch to find out exactly what made him tick. He wanted to examine every gear, polish them, and put them all back together to admire the whole perfect system of him. It was almost enough to make him regret that Sirius hadn’t chosen to wait and give him a chance to read the book now.

On the other hand, there was definitely something to be said for the privilege of touching Sirius right away. Remus trailed his hand down to Sirius’ cock, touching lightly in the way that had made Sirius impatiently intervene in the Room of Utter Silence, but this time Sirius didn’t stop him. He just arched his back for a moment, whining, before slumping back onto the bed.

Remus touched him a few more times like that, noticing how the same touch could bring different reactions, sometimes relaxed and yearning, sometimes more desperate. Then he remembered that he had been given a mission and scooted back slightly to have a more direct view of his target. He ran his hand—the lubed one, this time—up the inside of Sirius’ thigh. Sirius spread his legs even farther, biting his lips together even harder now, as if he was afraid his noises would scare Remus away.

Remus slid his hand up further until his thumb came to rest over the firm little ring of muscle, and, quite abruptly, something inside him broke.

Sirius was pushing against Remus’ thumb, obviously desperate for this thing that Remus had no idea how to do properly. Sirius was just so…so _perfect _laid out like this, unscarred, eager, afraid of nothing—and all Remus could think about was angles and pressure and how long his fingernails probably were, and his whole body was suddenly frozen with terror.

A long moment passed where nothing happened, and then Sirius opened his eyes. Remus saw expectation and trust there, and he knew he was completely incapable of doing anything correctly ever again. Sirius _trusted_ him to do this, but he had no idea what he was doing, and it was just too much pressure. He cracked.

“I can’t!” He snatched his hands away.

“What? Why?” Sirius pushed himself up on his elbows, drawing his knees together and looking nearly as terrified as Remus was, as if _he_ was the one who had done something wrong.

Remus groaned and tipped to the side, over Sirius’ leg. He landed near Sirius’ side and buried his face in the wrinkled-up bedspread. “I’m sorry, I-I _want_ to, but it’s just a lot, everything is a lot and—what if I hurt you?”

Remus’ arm, which was laid awkwardly over Sirius’ stomach with his lubed hand dangling in the air, jerked as Sirius drew in a quick breath.

“With your _fingers?_” Sirius sounded outraged, as if this idea was a personal affront. He huffed again, making Remus’ arm bounce, and then continued, “Look, unless you do something stupid like shove your whole hand up my arse—_without _lube, mind you—you are not going to hurt me.”

“You are grossly overestimating my chances of doing this without disaster,” Remus muttered into the blanket.

“No, I am _not.” _Sirius sounded almost amused, which was really not helping to quiet the mortification rampaging through Remus’ body. “I’ve done this before, all right, and not—”

This claim brought Remus’ head whipping up to interrupt. “What? But I thought you’d never—”

“No, no, not like that,” Sirius said quickly. He sucked in his cheeks, and if Remus hadn’t known better, he would have said Sirius was _embarrassed_. “I mean, you know. On my own. And not just with my fingers, all right? So I know what I’m talking about and it feels—” He broke off, and his cheeks were definitely pink now. He curled around underneath Remus, turning so their faces were close together. “It feels fucking amazing, like you wouldn’t believe, and I want _you_ to do it to me because, honestly…I’m fucking mad for you.”

“Oh.” Remus smiled reluctantly. Sirius kept saying things like that, and it floored him every time. He realized he hadn’t said anything similar back yet, which was probably rude and also grossly misrepresenting the facts of the situation, which were that he was so head-over-heels mad for Sirius that he had gotten used to seeing the world upside-down and would probably never stand up again. “I’m mad for you too, you know. I mean, a lot.”

“Yeah?” Sirius smiled, excited and sweet.

“Yeah.”

Sirius nuzzled in closer to Remus’ face, even though that meant twisting his body into an awkward shape. Remus moved the rest of the way and kissed him.

It was slow and tender, more like the quiet perfection of running his hand down Sirius’ quivering chest than like the hasty, desperate kisses they had traded earlier. Sirius seemed to be enjoying it too, from the way his breathing sped up and his hands stuttered as they stroked over Remus’ shoulders and down to his sides. Remus was grateful that he didn’t appear to be terrible at kissing, at least. He hadn’t ever done that before today either. Apparently, some things were easy to learn. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

“All right, I’ll do it,” Remus said after a little while.

“Really?” Sirius seemed surprised, as if he had completely revised his expectations, despite his persuasive arguments.

Remus nodded, and Sirius pulled Remus back over him so they weren’t crunched up in a heap anymore. Remus sighed at the renewed contact as he sank down onto Sirius’ chest and pressed himself between his legs. Sirius moaned into his mouth and ran his hands down Remus’ back to grip his arse. Movement was the natural result of all this contact, and it took all of Remus’ self-control not to become a mindless humping machine. His boxers were still on, but they were a mere formality at this point, seeing as they were almost entirely soaked and Sirius seemed perfectly content to grope around underneath them.

Remus got the impression that Sirius was trying to stay slow and gentle, to keep Remus from spooking again, but patience was not really in his nature. Sure enough, after just a short while of this, Sirius abandoned his grip on Remus’ arse and fumbled for Remus’ hand, which had been hovering awkwardly in the air near Sirius’ head this whole while. He cast the lubrication spell again, although there was still quite a bit there, and guided it down between them.

“Let me—let me show you.” His voice was breathy and hopeful against Remus’ lips, and Remus nodded.

Remus started to sit up, but Sirius kept him close with his other arm around his waist, so Remus only had enough room to raise himself up on one elbow. It didn’t seem very practical. He wouldn't be able to see what he was doing, but Sirius didn’t seem to consider that an obstacle, which did make sense, if he had been doing this to himself.

Sirius wrapped his hand around the outside of Remus’ own and guided him down, leaving a trail of lubricant in their wake. Their hands slid over Sirius’ stomach and along the underside of his cock to wrap around his balls. Remus took a little initiative there, stroking and squeezing gently, then reaching down to massage the area directly below.

“Fuck, Remus.” Sirius groaned and rolled his hips, pressing harder against his hand.

Remus could relate. This, at least, was something he had done to himself. He had thought he was being quite filthy and adventurous, but it seemed he had nothing on Sirius, who had apparently been sticking his fingers (and…other things) actually _into_ his arse for some time now.

Sirius guided his hand down further until Remus’ finger was where his thumb had been before. Remus had another moment of panic when he felt the tense, hard muscle there. He was briefly convinced that this was never going to work, that this whole concept was a hoax—perhaps a myth perpetuated by straight people to keep the queers from having enjoyable sex—but then Sirius breathed out, relaxed, gave Remus’ finger a firm push, and it was happening. 

They had stopped kissing by now, both of them paying too much attention to other things, but their faces were still close. Remus, who was propped up on one elbow, had a front-row seat for the most amazing thing he had ever seen, namely, the incredible expression Sirius made when someone stuck a finger into his arse.

Sirius’ eyes closed in a slow, fluttery way, and his mouth went wide with wonder and bliss. It wasn’t a static thing either. As Remus began to move his finger in and out—or, more accurately, as Sirius began to use his grip on Remus’ wrist to move it for him—Sirius’ face flickered through numerous lovely expressions. There were a couple times when Remus could have sworn this was painful, but Sirius was definitely not pushing him away, so Remus kept going. He let Sirius do the work of setting the pace and angle, letting his hand be a passive tool between them, almost like he was whatever Sirius had been using to accomplish this up until now.

Remus was not a passive object, however, so once he was satisfied he wasn’t going to accidentally do something unspeakable, he spared enough concentration to lean down and kiss Sirius again. This seemed to awaken Sirius from whatever ecstatic daze he had been in.

“Fuck, Remus, fuck,” he mumbled. His other hand was suddenly moving again, ghosting over Remus’ arse and thighs. “That feels so fucking good. Why—Merlin’s tits, why does it feel so much better when you do it? You aren’t even—here…” His grip tightened around Remus’ wrist as he tried to push his finger in harder, but then he let go. “Wait. Better idea.”

He pulled Remus’ finger out and wrapped his hand around Remus’ like he had before, with his finger lined up beneath Remus’ own. He cast the lubrication spell _again_—if he kept doing that, they were both going to slide right off the bed—and then did what Remus still half-believed was impossible and slid both of their fingers inside him at the same time.

“Wow. Okay.” Remus’ eyes widened. He could feel the extra pressure now, could feel the knuckles of Sirius’ finger grinding against his own.

“Told you.” Sirius grinned. He was panting now, but he didn’t seem at all uncomfortable. He leaned up and kissed Remus briefly, hand sliding up his neck, then flopped back down onto the bed. His hair spread out around his head in inky spirals. “Come on then, fuck me.”

He didn’t wait for Remus to take action—not that there would have been much hesitation regardless—but immediately pulled their fingers out nearly all the way and slammed them back in with far more force than Remus would have thought was wise. Sirius, however, arched his back and grinned again, mouth open like Padfoot after a good run.

Remus hastily amended his expectation of how this was all going to go, and by the next thrust, it was him doing most of the pushing. Sirius curled his finger upwards and Remus mirrored that too, noting how this made Sirius’ squirming and twitching increase. He felt like he was catching on pretty quickly, considering, so he was confused when Sirius started to slow down after only a few beats. It was the opposite of what Remus would have thought should happen next, and he didn’t understand until he saw the frustrated pinch of Sirius’ eyebrows and felt the muscles in his forearm shaking.

“Don’t _stop_,” Sirius groaned, confirming Remus’ suspicions. This was a difficult angle for Sirius’ arm, especially considering the force and pace he seemed to like. Perhaps that explained why other objects had been called into service in the past. Fortunately, Remus was the proud owner of not just one but several fingers of his very own, so there was another option.

Remus stopped moving his hand, much to Sirius’ apparent dismay, and nudged Sirius’ arm with his elbow. “Let me do it.”

“Yeah.” Sirius nodded frantically and pulled his hand away. It flopped right down onto the blankets with no regard for hygiene. Remus winced, but, realistically, this blanket was already bound for the laundry bin. He looked at Sirius’ pale, glistening fingers for a moment and then tugged his arm up above his head where it had been before. Sirius seemed confused at first, but then his eyes widened in realization, and he flung his other arm up to join it, clasping his hands high above his head on the pillow, arms straight and tense.

“Good,” Remus said, like he had before, and this time he could feel the way the praise made Sirius shiver from the inside out.

“Yeah,” Sirius said again. “Fuck, Remus, come on, _please._” His breath was warm and shaky against Remus’ cheek, and his hips rolled in a deep, persuasive motion, almost eliminating the need for Remus to do anything.

Remus pulled out and lined up two fingers, pressed together and angled like Sirius had shown him, and pushed them inside. He didn’t rush, but Sirius gasped and arched under him as if shocked, pushing until Remus’ fingers were completely engulfed. When Remus didn’t immediately begin moving his hand, Sirius went back to rocking his hips, apparently incapable of remaining still and waiting—which was pretty much par for the course for Sirius.

Remus panted against Sirius’ neck, overwhelmed himself now that he had figured out the logistics enough to actually pay attention to what was going on. He could feel a lot more than he would have thought was possible. Running his hand down Sirius’ chest had nothing on this. It was like having a direct connection to the very core of him. He could even feel Sirius’ churning breaths, as if all the muscles of his body were connected, from his diaphragm all the way down.

Remus sat up between Sirius’ legs, wanting to see the whole of him, like he had before. Sirius had pulled his knees up so he could plant his feet on either side of Remus’ hips for leverage, so Remus really could see every inch of him, even…

Remus bit his lip, flushing at the utterly filthy and undeniably satisfying sight of his fingers dipping in and out of Sirius’ body as Sirius writhed. It was still a bit odd, but it was also mesmerizing. Everything around Remus’ fingers was so soft—and slick, thanks to Sirius’ obsession with showing off the wandless lube charm—except for the strong bands of muscle that marked the border between the inside of Sirius’ body and the outside. Those muscles moved in intricate patterns that seemed to reflect all the inner workings of both Sirius’ mind and his body. They gripped in rapid, fluttering patterns when Sirius bit his lip, with every hitch of his breath, and when their eyes met. It was like a secret code, both forbidden and shockingly intimate, the kind of thing Remus could happily spend hours trying to crack.

Remus’ cock was pushing impatiently at the confines of his boxers less than a hands-breadth away. He understood, now, why countless generations of people had decided to give this a go. This was definitely not a hoax. This made _sense_.

“Sweet Merlin, Remus, if you don’t stop staring and _fuck me_ I might actually die,” Sirius groaned at last, snapping Remus out of his reverie.

“I hope you mean like this,” Remus said, starting to move his hand. “Because I told you. I’m not. Fucking you. Tonight.” He punctuated this with a few thrusts that ended up being slightly more forceful than he had meant them to be. It was surprisingly easy to get carried away, like he was in the middle of a passionate argument.

To his relief, this seemed to go over well. Sirius’ breath left him in a series of short rushes and he nodded frantically. “Why is it…you telling me you _won’t_ fuck me is the—_oh—_the hottest thing ever? Oh, _fuck—_” 

Words seemed to fail him after that, and Remus felt a swell of pride as he watched Sirius come completely apart from just the motion of his hand. He could actually _do_ this, and it was absolutely amazing.

Sirius wasn’t talking anymore, but he was far from quiet. Every breath he took was thrillingly alive and concentrated with sound, blurring the lines between moaning and breathing. Then Remus sped up his hand just a bit more, pushing just a bit harder over the small, swollen bump that Sirius had taught him to aim for, and everything lined up in the most pristine way—_everything_, the pace and depth of Sirius’ breaths, the rolling motion of his spine and hips, the shaky tension in his thighs…it all moved in harmony with Remus’ hand, like he could conduct a whole symphony with just two fingers.

Even Sirius’ cock, which was flushed red and leaning against his stomach, was in alignment, pulsing little streams of precome down over the side of his hip in time with the movement of Remus’ fingers. The sight made Remus’ mouth water, and, without any real plan or warning, he did what he hadn’t been able to get out of his head since he had first touched Sirius’ cock in the Room of Utter Silence. He leaned down and slid his lips over the tip.

Sirius yelled, wordless and desperate, and jerked all over. It would have been a satisfying reaction except that the motion made his cock fly out of Remus’ mouth. Remus gasped as the grip around his fingers tightened and then broke apart into actual waves of pressure that corresponded perfectly with the spurts of come that were decorating Sirius’ stomach an inch from Remus’ nose. Fortunately, he had the wherewithal to keep moving his hand. He sat up halfway and watched as Sirius was consumed with what appeared to be a truly fierce orgasm.

In that moment, Sirius was both heart-wrenchingly exposed and shockingly strong. It was the most marvelous juxtaposition Remus had ever seen. Sirius’ thighs were clenched tight around Remus’ chest, but they, like everything else, shook in time with the movement of Remus’ hand and the waves of contraction that clamped down on his fingers. Sirius’ breath came loud and fast, with haunting little traces of sobs as his lungs emptied.

Remus drank it all in, completely entranced, watching Sirius’ face move from frantic yearning to blissful relief and slowing down the movement of his hand to match. He was sure he didn’t look anything like that when he came, like he had no care or awareness for anything in the world except that feeling coursing through him.

Finally, Sirius sighed with decadent pleasure and lowered one knee to nudge at Remus’ arm. Remus took this as a sign to remove his fingers, and he gently did so. Sirius’ hips tilted with his hand, as if they didn’t quite want to let him go. Then he smiled and folded his legs inward, curling them to stretch out the muscles that had been so tense a moment ago. In the process, his shin pushed up against Remus cock, which Remus had entirely forgotten about but was now suddenly _very_ aware of, so much so that in his distraction he actually wiped his fingers on the blanket without even looking around for a handkerchief. 

When Sirius opened his eyes and saw Remus’ face, he gave a breathy laugh.

“What?” Remus felt a bloom of anxiety. He thought he’d done a pretty decent job of everything, under the circumstances. The attempt to suck Sirius’ cock had been unsuccessful, but he wouldn’t have thought it was laughable. “Sorry, I should have started sooner—”

“Started what?” Sirius smiled and tugged on one of Remus’ hands. “Come here. You’re so fucking adorable. You don’t even know you have come on your nose.”

Remus’ eyes widened and his hand flew up to wipe his nose, but Sirius stopped him. “No, come here.”

He pulled Remus down until their faces were very close. Remus resisted the urge to cross his eyes to look at his nose, as he was sure nothing could be more unattractive. Sirius just grinned at him and lifted his head off the bed to lick Remus’ nose.

It was, objectively, gross. It shouldn’t have felt good at all, let alone made his heart pound. It was just his _nose_, almost certainly one of the least erogenous parts of his body, but apparently he was now permanently conditioned to find literally anything Sirius did incredibly hot.

“And I don’t know what you’re sorry for,” Sirius continued, as if licking Remus’ nose had been a normal and not horrifically arousing part of this conversation, “but I’m sure it’s something stupid, because that was the best orgasm of my _life_.”

Sirius slid his hands down Remus’ back and gripped his arse under his underwear, pulling him down so Remus’ already-damp boxer-fronts landed right in the middle of the slippery mess between Sirius’ legs. Remus shuddered all over and groaned. Without consulting his brain _at all_, his hips began to move, rubbing his cock against the inside of his boxers, which, like the blanket, would surely never be the same after today. The few parts of his body not needed to grind up against Sirius completely stopped working, and his head thunked down onto Sirius’ shoulder as his neck decided holding his head up was no longer important.

Sirius made a pleased noise and slid one hand around Remus’ hip to wrap around his cock. “Fuck, you’re so hard. You liked that, didn’t you? _Lubricatoria._”

If there was ever a situation involving genitals where Sirius _didn’t_ feel compelled to cast that spell, Remus had yet to encounter it. He couldn’t quite find it in him to complain, however, as the slippery cavern of Sirius’ hand was by far the best thing he had ever felt. He pressed his mouth against Sirius’ shoulder as he gasped, shocked by how amazing it all was.

“Yeah,” Sirius said approvingly as Remus’ hips went back to their instinctive thrusting motion. “You fucking _loved_ making me come like that, didn’t you? I saw you watching. Were you thinking about fucking me with your cock, like you’re fucking my hand right now?” He nudged Remus’ head off his shoulder to kiss him, lips sliding, inaccurate, and messy. “I was.”

Without Sirius’ shoulder blocking them, Remus’ near-constant moans suddenly seemed very loud, so loud, in fact, that he worried about being heard by the other occupants of the tower. Fortunately, it was a distant type of worry that was easy to put off, to be fully felt later when he wasn’t half out of his mind and about to come into the tight grip of Sirius’ fist.

“Is that what you were thinking about?” Sirius asked again. He adjusted his grip so his thumb was perfectly positioned to rub over the tip of Remus’ cock on each stroke, and Remus’ arms started to shake where he was holding himself up on his elbows. Sirius’ other hand was digging into the flesh of Remus’ arse, encouraging him with each thrust.

Technically, Remus had been thinking about a lot of things, but fucking Sirius was definitely one of them, so he nodded, way too far gone to verbalize anything but a single, breathy, “_Yes._”

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Sirius groaned. He leaned around to scape his teeth over Remus’ earlobe, then continued talking right into Remus’ ear, which was suddenly so sensitive that Remus thought he could have come from that _alone_. “You’re going to love fucking me, I can tell. I don’t even care if it’s tonight, not really. I’ll wait as long as you want. Fuck, Remus, I’d do _anything_ for you.”

This shockingly sweet statement was said with clear, deep sincerity. It was the final straw. Remus thrust hard into Sirius’ hand, and then his toes were clenching, his fingers fisting hard into the blanket near Sirius’ shoulders. His whole body was yearning for it, _working_ for it as he continued to push into Sirius’ grip. He was used to lying passively and letting his hand do the work. This was so different, both more difficult and more satisfying.

When he finally came, it sang through his every muscle like a divine reward for a job well done. It poured though his veins into every part of him, euphoria made liquid. Sirius’ fist was suddenly even more slippery than before, but he tightened his grip to make up for it, and when Remus’ hips stuttered halfway through, thighs trembling from effort, Sirius switched to wanking him. He was still talking too, and every syllable seemed to spark a new wave of intense pleasure. “Fuck yes! Sweet Merlin, Remus, you’re so fucking beautiful when you come—so _hot_, go on…”

Remus’ whole body was only too happy to comply, and it took a surprisingly long time for the thrilling waves of sensation to subside, to be replaced with flawless, languid bliss as he collapsed, breathing hard, onto Sirius’ chest. Sirius mmm’ed and wrapped both arms around him, rolling so they were on their sides. Remus lay like that for a while, feeling his heartbeat thumping intrusively in his ears, mind blank but utterly content.

“Good?” Sirius asked, although it was clear from his smug smile that he already knew the answer.

“Yeah,” Remus said, laughing a little. “Good.”

Remus shifted uncomfortably, feeling the residue of their pleasure and all that excessive lubricant between them. His boxers—which he was, inexplicably, still sort of wearing—were utterly ruined, that was for sure. He should have known sex with Sirius would be one of the messiest things he’d ever done. “I feel filthy though.”

Sirius grinned wickedly. “You _are _filthy. You taste great, though.” He leaned over to lick Remus’ neck with a wide, flat tongue. “Mmm. Sweat and sugar, my new favorite.”

Remus thought this was some bizarre metaphor at first, but then he remembered the donuts. He must have gotten covered with powdered sugar when Peeves had thrown that donut at him. It was probably all over his face, and Sirius hadn’t said anything this whole time. Unbelievable.

“No need to worry, though,” Sirius continued. “Watch this. _Emundare duo_.”

There wasn’t actually anything to see, but the spell did have a noticeable effect. All the spell-generated lubricant and other fluids spread between them disappeared, along with the wet spots on the bed, leaving behind nothing but a feeling of freshness and a faint smell of oranges.

“Oh, that’s wonderful, Sirius.” Remus sighed happily, impressed. Sirius just smiled and tucked his head under Remus’ chin.

It wasn’t all that late yet, but Remus soon felt his eyes growing heavy. Sirius’ breathing had already slowed down to the steady rate of one who was deeply asleep. Remus had nearly followed his example when the electric bolt of a task suddenly remembered shot through him, and he sat up.

“Hey, what?” Sirius blinked up at him, confused.

“Study,” Remus mumbled, his mouth still half-asleep.

Sirius laughed and tugged on this shoulder. “Remus, it’s Friday, relax!”

“Not for _class_.” Remus rolled over, pulling Sirius’ book out from where it had gotten pushed under the pillow and showing it to him.

“Oh! All right. Here, look at this bit!” Sirius rolled onto his stomach to join him, grabbing the book out of Remus’ hand and flipping to a dog-eared page. Remus determinedly ignored the picture and began reading, but he only got a few sentences in before Sirius flipped to another page, talking excitedly about the illustration. This process repeated itself a few times until finally Remus couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Sirius, this isn’t working. You are way too distracting.”

Sirius looked offended. “No, I’m not!”

Remus rolled his eyes and reached down to grab Sirius’ hand, which had been sliding up the leg of Remus’ boxers. He waved the hand between them as proof, but Sirius just grinned.

“Oops,” Sirius said. “Sorry, you just have such lovely, soft thighs. It can’t be helped.”

Remus valiantly pretended this outrageous comment wasn’t making him blush and gave Sirius a look. “If you want me to read this, you’re going to have to go away and leave me alone.” Sirius’ face fell dramatically until Remus continued, “Why don’t you go downstairs for a bit. Most people are probably asleep, and you can tell James and Peter—”

“Yeah!” Sirius shot up to standing, bouncing a little. “Great idea, Moony! Wait until I tell them I came on your _face, _they’re going to utterly wig out!”

Remus dropped said face down onto the bed, taking a moment to resign himself to the eventuality of James and Peter knowing every sordid detail. When he raised his head again, Sirius leaned in to kiss him before he left. It was a short, simple kiss, and Remus felt a flash of excitement at the thought of trading touches like this with Sirius every night, or when they parted ways in the halls, or after meals, or…whenever he wanted.

“See you soon.” Sirius turned to go and began undoing the locking charms he had placed on the door. He had put his underwear back on, but it had apparently not occurred to him that it might be prudent to wear more than that. Remus found himself watching the flex of Sirius’ legs when he moved, imagining Sirius wrapped around him just like the men on the page the book had been left open to. Sex really had a way of changing one’s perspective. Even the simple acts of Sirius walking and casting spells were now oddly sensual.

“Sirius?”

“Yes, my Moonbeam?” Sirius turned in the doorway, and Remus held his eyes for a moment.

“Don’t be gone too long,” Remus said, ignoring this ridiculous new permutation of his nickname and turning his attention back to the book. “I’m a fast reader.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write another story in this series....someday <3


End file.
